Fairy Tale
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: Follow Kurt and Puck on their road to parenthood. MPREG. ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP


**Howdy! I've decided to try my hand at Glee ff! So if you complletely hate this, I am sorry, but I don't think you will. This is one of my favorite pairings! Please enjoy and review!**

Little hands gripped the strong arm of an older man. Bright, blue eyes stared back at the expressive hazel eyes below him. Anyone who witnessed the sight would see that the father held his child in the highest regard. The people that knew Noah Puckerman when he was a teenager would have never imagined Puck to love anything more than he loved himself. The beautiful little boy with the curly brown hair was lifted onto Puck's strong shoulders. The little boy threw his head back in a joyous chuckle. Kurt smiled warmly from the expansive window that gave a great view of the front yard, where his two favorite people were.

"Daddy! Pway wif us!" a childish squeal floated through the open window.

"Okay, Liam. Let me put on some shoes."

"Hurwy!" Kurt laughed as his son struggled with the word 'hurry'. Noah looked up and caught Kurt's eye. The look they shared was one filled with love and a deep seeded compassion that would have lightened the darkest soul.

Liam had been a miracle. He went undetected for a long time. Kurt virtually gained littled to no weight and he had no recognizable symptoms. Then one day, during the middle of his junior year while he was in his Fashion history class, a sharp pain erupted in his lower back. Miraculously Kurt was able to make it back to his apartment. He knew something wasn't right!

Noah came home several hours later. He found Kurt doubled over in pain on the bedroom floor. He quickly threw down his stuff and took Kurt to the emergency room.

When they found out the news, they were both shocked. Feelings of fear and guilt built up in the pit of his stomach. Kurt never knew he was with child. He continued to drink whenever he went out with Noah. He never went to any doctors. He never took any pills or anything that could help his child develop. What if something was seriously wrong with his precious baby? He would never forgive himself.

Kurt successfully delivered the baby. Noah never let go of his hand during the whole ordeal. He gently rubbed his lips over Kurt's forehead. The happy moment didn't last for long. The doctors estimated that the baby boy was seven weeks early. Kurt had not carried the baby to term. The doctors assumed it was because of the alcohol intake. Baby Liam only weighed 2 pounds and 14 ounces. According to the doctor on call, his heart was underdeveloped and he didn't expect Liam to live for more than a week. Noah and Kurt wouldn't have that. Even though they learned about the baby only eight hours prior, they loved him so much and wouldn't give up on him. He was given to them for a reason. They wouldn't let anything take him away. Little Liam would have to stay in the hospital and undergo extensive surgery to fix his heart.

Five long months and two major surgeries later, the baby was looking great. Dr. Fallword was very hopeful. He specialized in infant heart disorders. The doctor said the hole had been properly fixed and that they just needed to watch for irregular blood flow. Noah and Kurt stayed positive. They both wanted their little one home immediately.

Two months later, Kurt carried 7 month old Liam into their small apartment. Friends and family members provided a crib, clothes, food,money, diapers, and toys for the small baby. Noah and Kurt were extremely thankful for this. They spent as much time as they could at the hospital or at school. Burt, Kurt's amazing father helped the couple pay the rent, while Kurt and Noah focussed on Liam's medical bills. Liam was still smaller than most baby's his age, weighing only 10 pounds, but it was comforting to know he was making continual progress.

The first year had been exciting. The baby was very healthy and playful. He was becoming a normal weight for the circumstances of his birth. Noah was the doting father that he was and spent lots of his time and money playing with his rambunctious son.

Kurt and Noah had both successfully graduated from college on time, despite the haunting events that their surprise pregnancy brought on. They were truly an inspiration to anyone that listened to their story. A few months later, Kurt was offered a wonderful job at a new New York design company as an assistant designer. He hated to leave Liam alone all day with a stranger. Brittany had come through for them and introduced the couple to Elyse Winfield, her cousin's wife. Elyse watched her own daughter and said she wouldn't mind watching Liam.

The two got married shortly after Liam turned 1. The ceremony consisted of close friends and family. Puck's mother and sister came to the wedding. The two dropped off Liam with Burt and Carole and enjoyed a week long honeymoon in Venezuela.

When the two came back , they focussed on buying a house. Three banks had already denied them loans. Just when they were about to give up, they were appoved and purchased a four bedroom, two and a half bathroom house in the suburbs. They moved in immediately. Puck, surprisingly was a decorating genius! Their bedroom and Liam's nursery was the brain child of Noah Puckerman.

They were now closer to where Elyse lived. Liam loved her and her, daughter Valerie loved him. Secretly I wanted Little Liam to marry Valerie. Their lives flowed wonderfully from that point on. Each day was spent as a loving adventure.

With each day that Liam grew, Puck and Kurt also learned something about themselves. He was the greatest miraclle anyone could ever ask for.

Kurt took his time and made his way to their large yard. Liam scrambled over to get Kurt to hold him. Puck held onto him tightly.

"Uh uh uhh, Liam. Remember what we said?"

"No more ups fwom daddy, cuz baby might get ow-ie."

"That's right Liam. Good job!" Kurt rubbed the swell of his stomach. This time they were precautious and took tests to find out whether Kurt was carrying or not. He was a little over eight months, but he looked extremely small to be that far along. Puck had loudly voiced this concern to their doctor and she explained that some people were just small carriers and not much would show, but it didn't mean anything was wrong with the child.

Liam wiggled out of Puck's arms and ran to jump in a pile of leaves that Puck and Liam had just raked. Kurt stood and smiled as Puck chased after Liam in their leaf pile.

A serene calm washed over Kurt. He was bringing a child into a loving, close family. Their new baby would never have a need ignored. He or she would have a devoted three year old brother and a perfect 'Papa' and a loving daddy to protect them. Kurt could not think of any time he'd ever been happier.


End file.
